Endless
by Kushina Nar
Summary: Hurt like no child should ever be a freak chance unites Naruto and Gaara at a young age. See what happends to them if they have each other and others to help them along their paths of greatness. Plus two mysterious characters come along.NxOC&GxOC no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Brothers to the End

Prologue

Summery: Naruto and Gaara both have been shunned by their villages, only to be seen as tools, except by a select few. Forced together, by divine intervention, they finally find comfort in one another. Years after their meeting two new people show up in their lives. Can they deal?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Scene: Right before the Kyubbi attack a blonde man and a black haired woman appear to be in a heated discussion._

"Minato you cannot possibly think that this is the way to solve this problem. There has to be another way. Kushina…" The woman was cut off by the blonde haired man's exclamation.

"I understand your concern Miyako, really I do, but you must understand that if I do not at least try to find it then…"Then he to was interrupted.

"OH SHUT UP!!! This self righteous crap is gonna make me throw up. Ok? Mina where… what… what are you still doing here. Get the present after his birth ya dip. If you are late to your own child's birth… well you know what will happen." The woman almost looked pleased by whatever punishment she felt should be afflicted to the blonde, when a messenger hawk arrived through the window.

"What the hell is going on now? Just as I was about to leave to…" the blonde began to grumble and it caused Miyako to laugh heartily because she knew that he wasn't planning on leaving until he found that what he was looking for. Although the cheer left the room as soon as his playful pout quickly changed into a serious face that made one feel scared shitless and completely secure at the same time. It was the face of a man who would help as much as he could.

"Min…" Her sentence was never finished. All she saw before she hit the floor was a flutter of white, and a yellow flash. When she would wake up, after a few hours, the first thing that she would notice would be the mournful cries of the village she had grown to love and then she would see two notes next to her head. The first note would explain that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had been sighted coming towards the village in great rage. The second note was an apology written in the hand of her best friend, it would tell her that he would have to use _that_ technique and that his wife and soon to be child had perished in child labor. Furthermore he apologized that he had left her all alone and could provide her with the name of the sacrifices. After the shock of what she had just read the woman- child would cry for hours until found by her old, perverted, white- haired sensei, who would try to consol her to the best of his ability.

Days later when she was just a shell of a person, who would not move from the spot she was found at, shadow would come and sweep her away with nothing to show that a Miyako ever even had ties to the leaf village. That was except for a single note that the newly reinstated Sanidaime found when he entered his office telling of her kidnapper and where she would be for the next few years as well as when she planned on coming back.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I LOVE U ALL…hehe jk…bt really…umm this is a new and revised edit of my orig story…I gots a new beta who ish helpn me so it should be betr…


	2. Time Skip

Brothers to the End

**Time Skip**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Scene_

_**`Flashback`**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks the Shea- aeront for being my first review…umm u guys need to thank her if u like this story…cuz she is the one who gave me encouragement when I first started out… oh and best friend thingy…see footnote if u wanna understand…unless u want no spoiler…and I think this is the longest chappie for any story I have ever written…haha woo hoo!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scene- Seven years have gone by since the Kyuubi attack and the disappearance of the dark haired girl, Miyako, and the Sanidaime's reinstatement as the leader of Konoha. The village began to repair its self a week after its mourning session, for the death of a Kage, was complete and is now more prosperous than ever. When we enter the Hokage's office we find a older man with dark skin and an oversized hat on talking down to a boy with startling blonde hair that looks so similar to the previous leader, but so different as well. They appear to be discussing something before a female enters the room to announce the Kazekage and his son's arrival._

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Naruto, my boy, please listen to reason. You are too young to live alone." The old man was truly worried for the young boy. He looked so much like Minato that it scared him some times, but it was only when they were alone that Naruto would even dare to let go of, what Naruto love to call, his mask. The child had the deepest blue eyes that calculated everything around him, nothing could get past him, and yet it seem that every time that he set those sea of eyes towards him it felt as if he wasn't just looking at him, but was really looking at his soul. "Please, child, listen to reason. You are only seven years old, how will you support yourself. Hmm, how will you feed yourself, how will you take care of yourself. You have no way to do this." Feeling as if he had won the argument Sarutobi sat back content.

"Oj- Jiji- San, you know that I can't stay at the orphanage any longer. They are too cruel to me. If I do move out I know that you will take care of me. I highly doubt that you would just leave me on my own. I will start at the Academy to begin my ninja career, or at least in the eyes of the village, so that it eventually won't look like I completely depend on you. It has just become an inconvenience to have to keep up with my "home" life, and my ninja life. If I can take care of myself and my team on a mission then I think that it is possible for me to be at least a little competent of taking care of my self and my new home." Naruto already knew the moment that he stepped into the office that the old man would give into his desire. He would never demand anything of the man; he respected him way too much. He had hoped that it would happen right away, but his elder insisted to make a debate about the matter. "Please Jiji just let me do this. I need to be on my own now. If I am old enough to kill then I should be old enough to be on my own."

Sarutobi was furious, because a) he knew that he would lose this argument, and b) the child had pointed out things that made him sad to be the ruler of this village. "You know the choice of what you have to do was never my decision. I never wanted this life for you. I wish that you had gotten a normal childho…"he however was cut off by a child that could match his own fury.

"NORMAL!! THIS VILLAGE WOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN ME ANYTHING EVEN CLOSE! THEY HATE ME FOR SOMETHING THAT I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HELP. THEY HATE ME FOR BREATHING JIJI. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND NOW MY TEAM I WOULD NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT HELPING THEM AT ALL! WE HAVE EQUAL LOATHING FOR EACH OTHER. THEY GIVE ME HATEFUL GLARES AND ALL I CAN DO IS SMILE! SMILE OR ELSE THE BEATINGS WOULD BE WORSE! I AM THE EPITOMINE OF SPITE IN THEIR EYES! AND YOU KNOW WHAT JIJI, it hurts to smile all the time." After mirroring the stricken look from his better's face, Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor and muttered something. Not hearing what he said Sarutobi knelt down in front of him, startling the child to turn his tear filled eyes to him, and asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"I said that I'm sorry Jiji, I just lost control for a moment. I'm so tired of their treatment though. I wish that I could just disappear, kinda like Inu-San, and when I go to the orphanage it just gets worse. They make me do tons of work, they feed me the scraps, and then they just…" As he started to think of all the things that everyone had ever done to him the brave little seven year old finally after so long, he started to cry. At first it was silent tears, that made him look like a fallen angel, but he steadily grew louder and louder.

To say that the old man was confused would have been an understatement. Even as a baby Naruto was not a huge crier. From what he heard form the Daimyo's (sp. I really don't know how to even begin to spell this word, but for everyone who can't tell this is the crazy cat lady that always loses the cat Tora I thinks the name, but ya… anyway that's how it goes) wife, he only cried when he needed something and was a pretty much quiet baby. Everyone else who had ever had the pleasure of taking care of Naruto as a child all said the same thing, so to see him cry was a rare occurrence, and he truly wanted to see what could cause such a break down from the young boy. Although deep down he was truly pleased by his tears, it showed that he still had some emotion and he was still willing to show it occasionally.

"What else Naruto, please tell me. I can't help you until you do. I want to help please tell me. I need to know this." As Naruto looked at him, still sobbing and choking over his words Sarutobi was finally able to understand what it was that had broken him so completely. He was unsure which emotion would win first sympathy, or rage; if he should just hold little Naruto, or if he would start on his own rampage though the village. It was solved for him when Naruto threw his small form at him and clung to him like he was his only lifeline left in this world. As he sat there with the child in his lap he murmured soft words of comfort. He tried his best not to let out his tears. His tears of disappointment, of rage, of sorrow. Disappointment, because of the face that the villagers could be so blind towards the little one. Rage at the thought of what was done to him. And sorrow at knowing that the one man that he truly respected, his bundle's own father, one wish would never be acknowledged, no matter how much he tried. When he thought about what they did… Naruto was just a child for god sake… how could they. '_They will pay for this, and soon. First, though, I must move this child. He needs to be away from all of that. He needs to have someone with him though. How will I accomplish this task. Minato please send me a sign or something. You were always better at dealing with the people. I need your help. PLEASE HELP ME.' _"Alright youngling, you will have your own place, … but it will take me a week to get the lodgings together." When he began his speech Naruto had a look of hope in his eyes, but that quickly faded as he thought of what the second part of the sentence meant. _'Oh joy one more week of villagers. Just what I always wanted.'_ "However during that week, you will be staying with me, helping out with around the office in such. I will also be getting you registered for your Academy classes again. I believe that you are acquainted with Umino Iruka? Well, I think that he will make a perfect instructor for you. I also have another mission for you as well. I will inform you of it right before you start at the Academy. Until your new home is ready, you will be staying with me and my son. Asuma, I hope you remember him, he claims to enjoy you invigorating take on life. Well now, I will send someone to go get your personal things from the orphanage and then we will head form there. Is this pleasing to you?"

To say that Naruto was shocked was like saying that Barney was a big purple pedophile (disclaimer I don't own Barney. For those of you who don't know of this monstrosity, he is a huge purple dinosaur that sings the song I love you, you love me… etc. And is too happy. You are very lucky if you have no idea who I'm talking about. Shudder.). A.k.a. it was a complete understatement. His mouth fell to the floor as looked at the man that he wanted to succeed. Then he let everything that was troubling him go, just for a minuet anyway, and hugged the old man for all he was worth. "Of course it is, Jiji!!"

_Scene- Naruto and Sarutobi are currently in the middle of doing paperwork. When the secretary comes into tell them that Weasel-San is comin in and Naruto hides in the Shadows continuing with his work. _

"When will my mission start sir." A small boy, no older that 12, stood in front of Sarutobi. He was about 4'11, had black hair, deep cold onyx eyes, and was very cute in a creepy kind of way. It was like he was an old man trapped in a child's body, and it was eerie just to look into his normal eyes. The sensation that you could get from just one glare was phenomenal, it was so cold that if directed towards hell that snowball actually might have a chance. All of this, every single thing that made this boy perfect in the shinobi world, disappointed Sarutobi to the point of depression for he knew that everything that happened to the child was because of him.

"Itachi-San you know that you can turn this mission down, or get outside help. If you do not feel comfortable spying on you family members or clan I will understand, and I will assign this mission to somebody else that can handle it. Please do not feel that you are in any way the only one that can do this." Sarutobi hoped that his voice did not let his anxiety show, and that Itachi didn't think that Sarutobi did not think that he wasn't able to handle the mission. Itachi had been known for throwing temper tantrums in the past. At that thought Sarutobi sweat dropped and mentally steeled himself and tried not to laugh all the while hoping the boy hadn't seen his momentary lapsed of professionalism.

"Jiji can I ha… Oh excuse me, I am so sorry to disturb you. Gomenarzai Itachi-San, Sanidaime-Sama. But if I may intrude for just a second, sir may I please get your signature on these papers. I need them immediately." After Naruto finished bowing his apologizes he handed the papers over to Sarutobi and walked back into the shadows.

Itachi's P.O.V.

As I was in the middle of my mission briefing, a child walked in. He had bright blonde hair and startling blue eyes that look like the ocean, or was it the sky. I am not sure which but they caught my attention. He looked to be a little younger than my little brother. I must have been way to into my briefing for I did not even notice that he had come into the room before he spoke. I was also very shocked that he spoke to the Hokage in such a loose manner. Wait…is this the one, is he the one that everyone refers to as the great Kyuubi? He is nothing but a child. I have heard rumors of him before although when I was a child, mother told me to never listen to them, then she would get a longing look in her eyes like she was sad about something. I never understood it. I remember that father would try to protect the child when he got abused and the people he accused would get severe punishments, even worse than somebody who murdered a civilian. When I asked him why, he just told me that there are things that I could never understand and that he could not explain them to me. One time I heard father and mother talking to each other and I heard him say that he had failed me. I still do not understand why he felt that way. This babe interests me. I must try and get to know him. "Hokage-Sama if I may make a suggestion."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

_scene- Temari is passing by her father's office and is called in. He looks angry and slightly delusional at the time so she is on edge._

"Temari go get Gaara, now." Even though Temari loved their Tou-san she felt that he was very cruel towards her little brother, even though Gaara did give her the creeps.

"Hai Tou- Sama. I will be right back." Ever since their mother's death her father had never really been the same. For awhile he would only spend time with Gaara and he completely ignored everyone else, but that stopped about a year ago when Uncle had died. Temari just guessed that too many deaths had finally cracked him. That was until one night he had gotten drunk, and let her in on a little secret, one about how the quiet little Gaara was really a monster and how he needed to get rid of him. At first she thought her Tou- San was insane but then Baa-sama, who had found her crying over her father's cruelty towards her little brother, told her the truth of what had happened on the day of her mother's death and her brother's birth. After she had been told what had happened she felt so much anger towards Gaara, but then she remembered that it wasn't really his fault so she started to be a little nicer to him. For a while it seemed that he was beginning to respond to her so she got Kankuro to help her, but then their father told them that if they kept being nice to the little weapon that he would find away to kill them too. In childish fear they both began to keep a distance from him, and Temari hated herself for it, for after the shock wore of he became colder and increasingly harsher towards everyone. At least that's the act that they put on for everyone else. Lashing out whenever he felt like it, and killing almost every time. She ended up being so lost in her thoughts that when she bumped into Gaara she glared at him. Immediately after realizing who it was she hurriedly apologized and gave him is message. She almost cried as he sneered at her and walked towards their father's office.

"I hear that you wish to speak to me." Gaara looked at the man who supposedly sired him, and he was disappointed. When he had been a child he was in love with him. Everything he could ever want to be, his father already was. Where the once proud Kazekage stood a disheveled, and crazy man took his place. This is what his idol had become. Pathetic. He never deserved his praise or his admiration, same goes for his respect. Calling him father was the only thing that Gaara ever aloud himself to say and the only reason that he would do that was because it was out of spite. He loathe the man and he was sure that he knew it.

"You are to go with me to my trip to Konoha this week. That is all leave." _Why the hell am I taking this gaki with me? He would probably kill me in my sleep on my way there maybe… no that would never work. Who would willingly take care of a demon?_ " I will have the servants pack your things.

"Fine I take my leave of you, Tou- _chan_." Gaara would have laughed at his father's reaction if he could have, although his inner "voice" sure was.

_scene- Temari is talking to her father right after she see that the servants have begun to pack all of Gaara's things so that he can start his mission. She had no knowledge before hand of why she had to get Gaara. Generally she keeps her thoughts clear of him, and they have an act of spite/ wishing they had been there for each other. It is to confuse their father_

"Father…where is Gaara going. I saw the servants packing for him and… I was jus wond…" Temari trailed off as she looked into her fathers cold, ruthless eyes and knew exactly what was going on. Her mother had warned her of this as a child, even though she didn't know what it meant then, she knew now. She had heard rumors of what had happened to her mother's death, although the only ones who truly knew where Gaara and her father, as well as that…thing…it still scared her to think that her father would do something like that. She always knew that her father only married her mother because it was what the council wanted, but it still came as a shock that he would do something that horrible…it literally sent shivers down her spine and covered her body with goose bumps. And worse yet…she almost gave up her secret…she almost let him find out that she cares for Gaara. "Never mind Otou-Sama…I will help with the preparations."

Temari's father had always expected her to be the perfect housewife and the perfect kunoichi all at the same time. She never understood him and he in general frightened her, so she never kept anything from him. Well, except one thing…she loved her brother. Gaara was her life even if he felt cold to the world Gaara was her warmth. He was what kept her moving to follow her father expectations and she didn't know what she would do without him. Thinking of him leaving made her feel cold inside and numb. He needed her just as she needed him. As Temari turned the corner she ran right into the coldest azure eyes in the world, and then felt tiny arms wrap around her.

"Onee-Chan…I must go. And I have to go without you. I am sorry Onee- Chan. Please forgive me, but father wishes it. Please understand…" Gaara's rant was cut off by Temari kneeling down and kissing his forehead and hugging him back tightly.

"Never blame your self for father's foolishness, and never apologize. It is not very becoming of the future of our poor country. You must always be strong and caring and wise. Remember that I love you and I always will. Now let's go pack you teddy bear. You will be lonely without it." Temari reached down and grabbed Gaara's hand and started to walk towards his room. As they walked to the room a Chunnin spotted them, and he quickly went the other way.

Baki's P.O.V.

I saw the little devil to day. He was everything that they said he was. Cold. Ruthless. Hateful. And he was seducing his older sister. He was probable leading her somewhere to kill her just as he killed the Honorable Lady Jennavieve. How could he sink so low? It disgusts me. I went to tell the Kazekage the moment I saw them. He grew very anger, and I thought that it was directed at the boy, but then he asked me to come with him "to take care of the problem". As soon as we got there the child and the child devil were putting things into a bag, and when the Kazekage looked upon them he raced into the room pulled the girl by the hair out of the room screaming. I will never forget this day. It was the day I saw a fallen angel cry.

When the girl-child saw that her brother was crying she closed her mouth and looked at him as if asking him to be strong, just for her and at that moment he stopped crying and turned his back to everyone. Everything was very silent, and then the little boy spoke. He said, "If I have harmed you, then punish me. She has done nothing at all, father let her go. NOW!" when the boy yelled it was not as a child yelling while throwing a tantrum. It was…unworldly. That is the only way that I can think to describe it. It was as if there were many separate beings speaking through him. I will never forget this day. And I will always wish that my opinion of the small child had change earlier. I could have save that girl the hurt that her father inflicted on her just for being around the boy. And I could have saved the last shred of sanity that the child had.

gngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngngn

SSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ISH!!!!!!

Mk well this is the new and improvedish chapter that im going to put out there so back up…hehe jk…ummm I hope u guys like it…and feel free to ya kno review…I need help and ideas ish…anything is welcomes…and if u have time to flame u really need to find other things to do w/ ur hands…oh and btw I do not own Naruto…if I did…I would nevr let my lover kashi kun die…and if I spoiled that for u…well y are u on this site since its for reading? Oh and if there are spelling errors…my bad I used to be able to spell bt I seemd to have lost that along with my virginity… hehe jk…OHHHH and I would also like to tell u all that my bestest friend/ some thing w/ lots of bs and fluffs has decided that she will co write with me…its kinda why it is betr…haha I love her and u all should too hehe!!! Oh and by the way ya ya Tema is a bit ooc…but that's why it's a fan fic…I still think that there is a possibility for her to be like that to her brother so…there *sticks my tongue out at those who don't believe* hehe love you all!! Bye*waves* oh and sorry bout not updating so much for you ppl that actually like this story…I had some massive writer's black called school and now that its summer im gonna chage this story up a little so that its easier to understand kk!!thats why the last one was deleted just if you were wondering! Oh and I promise to update more!!


	3. Meeting

Brothers to the End

**The Real Meeting**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Scene_

_**`Flashback`**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

umm well im happy that I got a review…and someone added the story to their fav list. That's good news…umm this might be confusing because im not totally sure how I explain somethings. 

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_Scene- Naruto is on his way over to the gates to greet the Kazekage and his son. He stopped along the way by a mysterious figure who has a proposition for him._

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto's P.O.V.

As I headed for the gates I felt an aura behind me. Auras are weird things. I've been able to feel them since before I can remember. It's different than the feeling of a presence. With a presence a skilled shinobi could hide it, but with auras I found out no matter how skilled you become there is no hiding it. An aura is not like anything else known to human, its…something totally different. The closest thing that I have ever been able to explain it is when I try to describe the aura in colors. It is not exactly right, but it is close enough, and the 'colors' describe the mood. There is the base color as I like to call it and that one will describe the person's personality in general. Then there are the tayou (variety) colors, and they depend on the way the person is feeling at the moment. Most aura's, at least when they are around me have a red color. This could mean many things, like courage, passion, even love but at the same time it can mean hatred. Auras though…there is something different about them…I am unsure what it is…it is like an extension on the being… It's wonderful to feel because it lets me understand a person, but at the same time it is terrifying because I can understand the person. For me that is a double edged sword for me though. I feel everything. That is it plain and simple. Every emotion you have, whether you want to show it to me or not, I see it…but most likely not in the way that you would think that I see it. I see it in colors rather that seeing it as a changing in a person's verbal or non-verbal reactions. Although, it's not seeing colors really, but the colors represent what emotion the person is feeling.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the real world. As I turned to look at whoever it was that dared touch an Anbu and value their live,hey even anbu get surprised…their surprise tends to be a bit more deadly though, I felt a presence that I felt I should know but that had truly never felt for the short seven years that I have lived. It was crazed. The aura tasted bitter and sour, but it was one that I knew. Maybe I knew it from a past life. Who knows…it's possible I am feeling something that Kyuu knows about…I will ask about it later. I look toward the ground so that I do not have to look at the angry red in the villager's aura signifying hatred and anger in this case. That was until a hand, covered in scars and heavily calloused, but at the same time it still had some delicacy to it, lifted my face up so that I could meet their eyes.

Normal P.O.V.

A blond haired boy look up into the onyx eyes of a male twice his age (14) and his eyes widened. The small, tan child recognized the dark haired boy several years his senior as the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the only person who could ever totally and completely annihilate and entire clan of mostly elite ninja and come back without a single scratch on him.

Naruto P.O.V.

U…Uchiha- Dono…. If he had wanted to he could have destroyed everyone near and dear to him with the exception of Sasuke, but of course I am the only one to know that since I was the one stationed to make sure he completed his task ,and only his task, and I saw what his aura could not hide. I was also the one the kill the other Uchiha official that almost killed him. I was the one who brought him back to the hospital, the one to wait by his side as he healed, I suffered with him as he mourned his family, I was with him through it all, and yet he will not remember me…I was wearing my mask, my actual mask that is shaped like a Kitsune, so of course he wont know who I am. Even if I had not worn that one, he still would not have remembered me, and that is a fact.

_What should I do? Maybe I should say something to him…I don't know what to do…of course he doesn't know me…why should he remember me? No one ever does anyways…_

I close my eyes so that I don't have to look at him and silently pray to the gods or whoever is above that they will spare me when I hear a quiet, slightly deep voice say, "I have been asked to accompany you to the main gate Uzumaki- San." I look up startled, and I get another start by noticing that his aura had very little red in it, it is mostly blue which could mean very many things like he is tranquil, but then again it is me so it most likely means that he is cold or at least uncaring. Oh well… the show must go on yes…

I look up and put a fake smile on, "Really Uchiha- Nii….wow that's so cool…are you gonna go all the way there with me or are you gonna leave me half way there like last time? I can't wait to get there, Jiji- San said that I could greet our new guests and I was thinking maybe that they would smile at me. Umino- Anbu told me once that if I smile at other people a lot then one day they might smile back. Do you think that the new people will smile at me huh Uchiha- Nii?" I looked up at him with an earnest look, while at the same time hoping, wishing that someone would see through the stupid façade that I put up around everyone.

Uchiha- San looked a bit uncomfortable, the look all older people get when they appear to be thinking of what happened on my infamous birthday, and he said, "Ano, maybe they will Uzumaki- San, you will never know until you do it ne." For some reason his answer took Naruto by surprise, because while Itachi had given his answer, Naruto noticed that his aura went completely orange signifying that he was being friendly, which just didn't fit or he was lying. He then shrugged as both of them put on Anbu masks, his being a plain white one this time and appeared before the gate, all the while thinking of Itachi's aura.

While Naruto was contemplating Itachi's answer, a small red-head boy was walking to the huge Konoha gates wondering how he would be received by this new place.

Gaara's P.O.V.

_I am the calm after a storm, I am a white room, I am black room…what the hell am I thinking? I am about to meet new people, and I can't even think of normal things. How can I be normal if I can't think even think of normal things. __**You know…if people could hear your thoughts right now they would think you're crazy.**__ Yes, and if people knew I heard voices in my head they would think I was crazy as well…why am I even talking to you mother…there is no one to kill. Why do you feel different? __**Eh I'm not sure…I feel something soothing me that I have not felt since…**_

The demon trailed off as his host looked up at the huge gates that were opening to let his party enter. "Father, why are we here?" Gaara's father looked down at him with disgust that quickly changed to false love when he noticed Konoha Anbu looking at him expecting an answer as well.

"Hmm, oh well, I am here to over see the combat part of the Chunnin Exams. All Kage must come and support their gennin yes?" As he talked to him, Gaara lost more and more respect for the man because he was smiling at him fakely. _It's just so…stupid…why act differently towards me when we are in the presence of other people? Why act like you love me at all? Father you are stupid…__** hmm don't agonize over it my son, you will drench my sand in his blood one day. **_The demon's blood filled thoughts came to an end when one on the Anbu stepped towards them and started talking.

"Ahem…my name is Shigi and this is my subordinate Koumori. If you would please give us the password and you identification papers I would be happy to allow you to proceed." The one named Shiga interrupted everyone's thoughts by saying, quiet loudly for an anbu , who he was and what he needed. I looked over at father to catch him shrug and hand over all of our identification paper and say who we all were.

"Ahh I am the Kazekage and this is my son. The rest of the ninja are merely my escort. I have a meeting with Hokage- Sama. Now if you could point us to our lodgings so we can get settled and I can get ready for my meeting I would be very please." Father added a very strange looking smile at the end of that statement, but that's not what caught my attention. The blond haired boy was immediately tense when my father started to talk, but I'm not sure if it was towards us or something else. I stopped that train of thought and then I blinked. _Where did that thought come from? How should I know what puts an anbu on edge? They __**are probably always like a cat on a hot tin roof. **__…that was strange mother…very strange… __**Eh who asked you, you ningen?**_

Naru- P.o.V.

I could tell that Itachi felt a little miffed, if his aura was anything to go by, for what I had no idea but thought that it might have something to do with being a 'subordinate', and when I looked over at him he had to suppress a snicker._ Who knew the prodigy of the Uchiha clan has emotions, eh Kyuu, haha. _I looked over at Itachi and I happen to get a glimpse of the Kazekage's aura and when I did I had to do a double take. _Hmmm, Kyuu look at the Kazekage's aura, it interest me a bit. It's a dark orange with red black and white streaks in it, is that normal? I mean I know that dark orange is for a person who is deceitful, and that red is for many things as is white and black. But with the streaks, what does that mean? __**Kit the streaks are normal and they could mean many things like you said, but you have to look at the base color. When the base color, in this instance its dark orange which means lying and deceit, is negative then the streaks will be negative as well. The reason you are seeing the streaks now, and not before, is because he is feeling those things at the moment. **__Eh, then why haven't I seen streaks in other people before? __**Because…well I'm not sure yet…now shut up and pay attention to the others, the just ask you a question. I'll look and see what's going on. **_Mentally cursing Kyuu I looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at me and I decided to lie through my teeth. "Hmm sorry, what was that? I was telling the Hokage that you all where here. Would you all please give me your papers and I can be sure to take you to your hotel."

I looked over at Itachi and I could again see streaks this time yellow in his normal blue aura and again I wondered about the streaks. But seeing the yellow at all almost made me want to laugh aloud myself knowing that I had told them such a lie haha. My inner musing was interrupted when Itachi spoke up and said, "They merely wanted to know why you hadn't taken the papers."

Itachi walked forward and whispered in my ear, "I will go tell Hokage- Sama that they are here, and you can take them to their accommodations, if that is okay with you?" I could see even more yellow in his aura and almost couldn't suppress a snort at his words as I leaned in towards him as well.

"Very well, oh and don't bust a gut before you tell him, ne." I didn't wait for his reaction, knowing that I did I really would start laughing, before I turned around and took the papers from the Kazekage.

"Thank you sir," I glanced at them and nodded, "everything seems to be in order here let's get to your hotel, after you." I held my hand out and allowed the Kazekage to walk past me and again amazed at his aura, and the fact that he had the nerve to show his back to me. If that didn't speak of his power, I don't know what would. Either that or the man was insane and waaaay too overconfident. As his (son) passed me I looked closer to his aura and I almost passed out. His aura was a shimmering gold and black. I reached forward as if to grab it, and I heard a roaring noise. At that, I did pass out.

Normal P.o.V.

While he passed out miles and miles away two girls lifted their heads up hearing the same roaring noise.

Okay yea yea a semi cliffy sorry I just really wanted to update. Umm I know that the aura thing is a bit strange and there will def be more about that later!! I promise…but to help out for now I can help you understand what some of the colors mean okays and almost all but tachi's are negative in this chappie. And okay I havvvve to explain why there is Kitsune and Naruto annnd Shigi. Okay Naruto as 7 yr old Naruto is Saru's 'special' helper (nothing dirty, but kinda like a kiddie helper yak no…like he messes up more than he helps sorta thing) in the office to ya know like civillian. The fact that he actually helps the hokage out in the office with managing missions and such is only for anbu to know about, and he wears a plain white mask (sorta like hunter nin) when he is public that hides his identiy, so yes Itachi knows that naru helps out with the hokage office and such. Kitsune (yes clique ish but he is in the goods with Kyuu in this ficcy okays) is his Anbu codename kks and no one but the hokage and his team mates know that. It's a bit hard to understand so if you need me to explain it more then you can tell me.

Okay so I know you all are wondering why the heck is Itachi still in the village? Okay well simple, he was ordered to do it, so why would he become a missing nin? I never understood why and I do believe that there is a part about that missing in the manga buuuut…oh well. Naru was forced to make sure that he stayed in the hospital and not run off and add naru and his "aura sensing" then of course he is going to be compassionate…feeling like he has all his 6 yrs of life means he isn't gonna want anyone to feel crappy. He hasn't gotten to the point where he wants to beat sense into anyone yet, cuz he isn't old enough yet.

Orange P=


End file.
